The Scarecrow In Autumn
by Skysong441
Summary: Kakashi and an ooc who have been friends for a while meet up again after some time. Will old feelings resurface? Will old pain bring new relationships? UPDATE: Chapter 2 posted and 3 on the way
1. Chapter 1

The Scarecrow in Autumn

The wind howled through the trees outside of Konoha, and a single kunoichi sat in a tree looking at the memorial for all the shinobi who had fallen in combat, including her long time friend Obitio. She smiled as the wind whipped her crimson hair across her face and into her dark blue eyes. Arashi Akiko was her name a long time resident of Konoha, and member of the anbu black ops.

She leapt from the tree and started walking towards her small apartment. She wasn't in her normal black ops uniform, but in a simple blue sundress her one day off and it was looking stormy. She sighed she had hoped she would run into Kakashi at the memorial she normally saw him there, all black ops members knew someone who's name was upon the stone and visited it regularly.

She stopped at her favorite tea house for a bit of breakfast. It was still early yet, maybe she would be able to run into Kakashi again after all. It had been several years since she had seen Kakashi, when they were both black ops, before he quit leading a simpler life.

Akiko walked towards the academy, which brought back memories. Yet there he was, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja and the best ninja in Konoha next to the Hokage.

She took a deep breathe and walked up to him "Hatake-chan" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

He turned and looked at her "Akiko-kun" he said stunned, "it's been years, I'm stunned." He smiled under his mask, which in turn made her grin.

"How have you been Hatake-chan?" she asked walking beside him

"I've been alright, how about you Akiko-kun?"

"I've been okay I guess, on a little mandatory vacation" she grinned because her back was still healing from her last mission. "So you're teaching now eh Hatake-chan?"

"Yes I have three lovely students but you would know all about that now wouldn't you?"

She grinned and blushed "You caught me" she said with a shrug.

"Listen how about we go for tea? My team doesn't have a mission today and we both know you're out of commission for a while."

"That would be lovely Hatake-chan." She smiled softly blushing.

They walked back to his house in a very comfortable silence, which just had to be broken by none other than, Naruto. "We have the day off. Believe it!" Akiko cringed as she spotted the blue eyed, blonde public disturbance number one.

"Hi Kakashi sensei!" he said beaming, "we really have the day off?! That's great!"

"Yes Naruto its fantastic run along and play with Konahamaru now okay I have my own things to attend to."

"Hey Kakashi sensei who's this," he said hiking a thumb towards Akiko.

Akiko gritted her teeth "My name is Arashi Akiko." She bowed politely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage. Believe it!" He then turned to Kakashi "So sensei is this your girl friend?"

Akiko turned bright pink.

"No Naruto Arashi-san is a very old, very dear friend of mine. Enjoy your day Naruto"

With that over they finally managed to get back to Kakashi's small yet spacious apartment. Akiko smiled, it was the same as it had been years ago when she had first gone there years ago after a mission with the silver haired ninja whom she had grown so very fond of.

Kakashi place a cup of tea in front of her, "Reminiscing are we?" he asked sitting next to her. She simply nodded, and he smiled and took off his mask. Akiko was one of the few people he would do that around.

"Why do you wear that thing anyway Hatake-chan?"

He shrugged "Habit I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm in the Fields

Akiko took a sip of her tea and smiled it was warm and sweet. Rain started to pound on the roof and against the windows.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while eh Aki-kun?" Hatake said with a smile.

Akiko simply nodded he hadn't called her that name in such a long time it brought back old memories of him, and Obito, and other fallen and retired comrades that she missed almost as dearly as him and Obito.

Hatake wrapped a gentle arm around her "I haven't called you that since after Obito" he said softly to her as her head found the perfect spot between his chest and his shoulder and she snuggled in. He smiled; they used to sit like this after missions when they were black ops together. He pulled her in tighter and she got a slender arm around him.

"Hana," she said smiling that had always been her nick name for him it meant flower she thought it suited him nicely. He smiled and squeezes her a bit "Haza," he said back playfully. "I am not a leaf," she said simply.

"And I'm not a flower."

"But you are a scarecrow in a field," she said playfully

"Yes and you are the child of autumn that brings storms," he countered

"You've got me there Hana Hatake," she said smiling warmly.

"That's the smile I've missed, and the Aki-kun I remember. What happened to all of us?"

"Life Hatake-chan, ninjitsu, death, and black ops happened to us."

Hatake nodded allowing the silence between them to act as their blanket against the cold wind and rains outside. He didn't know why but just sitting there holding Akiko felt right, it always had but he hadn't held her for a long time.

"Let's watch a movie Hana-chan," she said after a while surrounded in the comfortable silence.

Hatake wasn't about to argue with that plan it sounded nice and relaxing and enjoyable. He gently lifted her and placed her on his couch while he set up a movie, a nice romantic comedy with some action that way they could both be happy.


End file.
